kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Another Taki
|series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |motif = Hybrid Smartwatch Future Kamen Riders Dragonfly Hiragana Kanji Ninja |type = Anti-Hero/Hero (temporary) |rider = yes |affiliation = Fu-Ma Ninja Clan (formerly an outcast; due to time alteration) Herself |homeworld = Earth (World of Soulcalibur) |firstepisode = Prologue ~A.D. 1583~ |lastepisode = A.D. 2019: Dragon's Rage |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Nanako Mori (voice) Asana Mamoru (Live-Action) Cynthia Holloway (English) |label2 = Kamen Rider Taki |complex2 = }} :For the episode, see Another Taki ~A.D. 1586~. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= is the name given to the Taki of the new timeline of the World of Soulcalibur to distinguish herself from her prime counterpart. At one point, Another Taki transformed into using the and Taki . History :Main article: Taki/New Timeline Like her original counterpart's history, Another Taki is an outcast of the Fu-Ma clan and the most skilled adept of the Musō-Battō-ryū style. Her quest to find Soul Edge ended in a confrontation with Cervantes. She saved the holy warrior Sophitia from near death during the confrontation but lost her beloved sword Rekki-Maru. She returned Sophitia to her homeland before returning to Japan with hopes to reforge Rekki-Maru with a shard of Soul Edge. Strangely enough, it succeeded, and for some reason, it made Rekki-Maru even more powerful than it was before. Mekki-Maru, on the other hand, had the same property as with the original's, only without the shard of the cursed sword. Alternate ending After her original counterpart and her party (Natsu, Goro Izumi, and ) went back to 1584 at the request of Another Taki in 1586, they help her 1584 self fend off the Fu-Ma Clan from their attempt to take Mekki-Maru. Following their battle against Gel-O-Fury, NT Taki learns from Geki that Toki left Japan to seek after Soul Edge. This leads Another Taki asking her counterpart to go back a year further to prevent Toki from reaching Soul Edge by killing him. However, doing so can change the future, as in NT Taki's future. As the original Taki went to 1583 to battle Toki, Another Taki returned back to Japan two years later sometime after Soul Edge was destroyed by Kilik, and there she once again fought Toki. After the original Taki defeated Toki in 1583, this resulted in a time paradox where her new timeline counterpart is no longer hunted by the Fu-Ma clan, thus allowing her to continue her mission in destroying Soul Edge much easier and safer. Before parting ways with her counterpart, Another Taki took a blank Ridewatch from the latter and imbued it with her magical powers into it, and sealed the watch into its petrified state to entrust to her as a reward for her counterpart's efforts. The sealed Ridewatch would later be awakened as the Taki , in which her counterpart would use along with the to become Kamen Rider Taki. . Return and the dark truth behind Ivy Valentine's cursed blood Another Taki reappears once again at the Black Tail Inn, the very last place where she fought Cervantes de Leon alongside Sophitia Alexandra, where she once again meets her original counterpart, Goro, , and . After comparing her counterpart's similar history against Cervantes, she also told them about the so-called "child of the Cursed Sword", of which Cervantes intends to use as a spare vessel in the event of his untimely death to resurrect Soul Edge. That said child is revealed to be none other than Ivy Valentine, who was conceived from a woman whom Cervantes had raped, and left the child into the doorstep of a noble family in England. Knowing the chance that Ivy will learn about her true father, the original Taki decides to tell it to her instead of her NT counterpart. However, Another Taki warns her original counterpart that doing so will create a time paradox, as she herself is supposed to do so, deviating the history of the new timeline from the original as a result. Either way, Another Taki decides to let her counterpart do it in her place. Death During Gurenryu's attack on the Fu-Ma clan village, Another Taki sacrifices herself to protect her prime counterpart and her apprentice from the ancient dragon's deathblow. In her last moments, she merges with the original Taki, both body, mind, and soul. Since then, she now lives on in her prime counterpart, allowing her to exist in the new timeline. Even after Taki reset the World of Soulcalibur's timeline, Taki is still able to exist in the World of Soulcalibur, thus negating the irregularity of her existence. Personality This Taki shares the same personality as her original counterpart, both seek after to destroy Soul Edge - the weapon that drew her master to madness and a shard from the blade infused in her Rekki-Maru. Her encounters with her original counterpart puts her at odds with the latter, as her actions can also change the future. Even after her counterpart changed her future by taking out Toki during the time she escaped with Mekki-Maru, she continues her mission to destroy Soul Edge. Though she comes to terms with her original counterpart and understood what it means to create a path towards her own future. Powers and Abilities Another Taki appears to possess, if not all, similar abilities that of her original counterpart, but with slight differences as her 2018 counterpart also incorporated Ridewatches' powers. *'Musoh-Battoh-Ryu:' The Fu-Ma clan's signature sword fighting style. This style involves using two ninja blades. No other fighting style even comes close to matching this one when it comes to sheer attack speed. Barrages of attacks that can chip away at an opponent's life even as they're guarding make it highly dangerous, and rush attacks out of special stances can also quickly end a round. *'Demon Sealing:' Being trained by the Fu-Ma ninja clan, Another Taki's defining abilities are her ability to seal away demonic beings. *'Sealing Symbols:' Another Taki can invoke bright pink sealing symbols around her body as part of awakening Mekki-Maru to its true potential. *'Expert Blacksmith:' Like her counterpart, Another Taki is a masterful blacksmith, and she is known for having forged her signature dual kodachi and having imbued them with mystical abilities. *'Peak Human Physicality:' Another Taki is also notable for her very athletic physique. As most of her acrobatic abilities are part of her Musou-Batto-Ryu fighting style that allows her to execute unpredictable and deceptive strikes. Forms Genesis Type |-|1= |-|2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 171.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 64 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 23.5 t *'Kicking Power': 49.7 t *'Maximum Jump height:' 61.2 m (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.4 sec. , also known as the , is Kamen Rider Taki's primary and default form accessed through the Taki Miridewatch. Her visor reads in hirigana, while the logo on her forehead reads in katakana. Taki's primary weapon in her base form is the Zikan Kenganbrade. She also retains the Ryuseimaru as her secondary weapon. During transformation and in-between Futurering form changes, Taki's face can be seen behind the Caliber H. Taki's suit is composed of the following parts: * - Taki's helmet. 'H' stands for Hybrid. ** - The crystal attached on Taki's forehead. It feeds gathered information to Taki, creates solutions to problems and adjusts Taki's internal systems accordingly. It changes color and along with kanji of the elemental affinity depending on what Futurering is used (dark violet for Genesis Type, blue for Aqua Mermaid, red for Jet Phoenix, yellow for Volt, Rock and Kikai, purple for Shippu and Shinobi, turquoise for Grease Blizzard). ** - The crest that spells "Kamen" on the forehead below the Gene Signal. This enhances Taki's ability to detect malignant supernatural beings and sense the presence of Malfested and anything related to Soul Edge. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Rider'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. ** - The surrounding protective frame of the Indication Lens. It has a built-in sensor that detects both temporal and spatial information (i.e. enemy position and timing of attacks) and feeds it to Taki. ** - Taki's faceplate. It is composed of a multilayer structure composed of the special metal alloy . ** - The metal frame surrounding the face. It is composed of Tri-Graphenium. ** - The 'button' on Taki's left temple. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. ** - The protective mouthplate on the Photon Dial. It invokes the demon mask worn by Taki outside of the suit. It is formed from , an extendable flexible material, and is wrapped around the jaw section. It contains tremendous shock-absorbing capability and pressure-dispersing performance It reduces aftershocks from physical damage to the face, preventing additional damage to Taki's head. Like her signature mask, this allows Taki to breathe through poisonous fumes. In addition, it also has a voice modulation functionality in order to conceal the wearer's identity while in the suit, as demonstrated by Taki's future counterpart. * - Taki's shoulder and chest armor. A metal coating called has been applied, raising durability. As a result, the Delta Light Tecter is not only lightweight, but is also 200 times stronger than steel. * - The black band which runs vertically from Taki's head to the . It converts energy created by the Driver into bioenergy. * - Taki's arms. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Taki's forearm armor. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material MNsein, allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Taki's hand units. It is made of , a highly flexible metal alloy. It covers the back of the hands and surrounds the fingertips, endowing high impact and defense power while retaining dexterity. * - Taki's bodysuit. It automatically hardens itself at areas that are just about to get hit, reducing overall impact damage. Otherwise, it is extremely flexible, and the hardening and unhardening operations allow for combat behavior that far exceeds the capabilities of the user when untransformed. Additionally, it repairs any minor damage sustained in battle. * - Taki's legs. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Taki's kneepads. It reads combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. * - Taki's shin protecters. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material MNsein, allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Taki's shoes. It is covered with Smooth Graphenium, making it extremely durable and damaging while exhibiting lightweight properties. Additionally, the hiragana for the word engraved on the soles. Moreover, Taki's jump height is drastically improved thanks to anti-gravity technology being incorporated into the sole. In this form, Taki receives more significant boost in stats compared when wearing the GalaxyArmor. Taki Genesis Type is stronger than Zi-O , she can also run at superhuman speeds faster than the eye can see and instantly jump at an unprecedented height much like what she does without transforming. Unlike Zi-O and Geiz that need the corresponding Ridewatches to destroy an Another Rider, this form allows Taki to permanently destroy an Another Rider. However, this does not apply to Another Riders based on Kamen Riders from the future that needed to be defeated using a corresponding Miridewatch. This form's finishing attack is '|タイムースーパーノバ|Taimū Sūpānoba}}: Taki executes her Possession stance before executing a spinning slash using Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru. Taki Genesis Type's insert theme is entitled "His/Story". Equipment Devices * - transformation device. * - transformation trinkets. *Triwatch Holder - wrist-worn carrier strap for Ridewatches, also used in tandem with the Galaxy Riser. Worn on the right wrist. * - wrist-worn carrier strap for Miridewatches. Worn on the left wrist. Weapons *Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru - Taki's personal weapons. Gallery SC6 Taki.jpg|Official artwork from ''Soulcalibur VI Taki (2018).png|(Another) Taki in her Soul Chronicle ending 3383109-nologo-890x606.jpg|Another Taki. Portrayal Behind the Scenes Another Taki is voiced by , who is best known for voicing Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and Naga in Cross Ange. Her live-action appearance is portrayed by , who also portrays her prime counterpart, while being voiced by Mori. In the English version, she is voiced by Cynthia Holloway, who also voices her 2018 counterpart. Notes *Keeping the fact that she replaces her original timeline counterpart in the rebooted timeline, this Taki is similar to the black-haired from the of Kamen Rider Build. The only main distinguishable features separate from her counterpart is her Rekki-Maru being imbued with a shard of Soul Edge instead of Mekki-Maru. Though, her Mekki-Maru still retains most of its forbidden powers like that of her counterpart's, despite never having infused with a shard of the cursed sword. **In a coincidental hindsight, NT Taki's encounters with her original counterpart foreshadows encountering another future counterpart of himself in the - Kamen Rider Gaim ''tribute arc of the TV series. *NT Taki is the first character of the New Timeline whose future is changed by her original counterpart. Which is rather ironic, in that NT Taki was labeled as an outcast by her clan for stealing Mekki-Maru and Toki ordering her capture, leading to her 2018 counterpart to kill Toki in 1583; ultimately creating a time paradox where she is no longer being pursued by the Fu-Ma clan. *Another Taki shares a lot in common with , making her as Geiz's ''Soulcalibur counterpart; both are rival-like characters who have an anti-heroic trait. Both at one point attempted to kill one of the main protagonists of their respective stories - Kilik and due to them being connected to a greater evil, Kilik is part Malfested, while Sougo is destined to become , the evil tyrannical demon king who rules the future with an iron fist. *Another Taki is the only SC New Timeline character to transform into a Rider, which happens to be the same Rider form used by her original counterpart. **Unlike her original counterpart, Another Taki still uses her Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru in Rider form instead of Ryuseimaru. See also *Taki - her original timeline counterpart, and the current Kamen Rider Taki. *Taki (future) - her original counterpart's future self, and original Kamen Rider Taki. External Links *Taki/New Timeline in Soulcalibur Wiki. Category:Allies Category:Female Category:Antiheroes Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Temporary Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Riders